The Awakening
by Pianoplayer16
Summary: Last year the Osirian was discovered, the Mask of Anubis was found, and the last tear of gold was in Victor's grasp. Who knows what's going to happen this year at Anubis house.
1. New Faces

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

The Awakening

Chapter 1: New Faces

KT shyly entered the Isis House.

A girl with red hair popped out of nowhere.

"Hello, I'm Willow."

"Hi I'm KT, I'm supposed to be moving in to Anubis House, but I'm staying here for now."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who's room will I be staying in?"

"You can stay in mine."

"Okay."

Willow then showed KT to her room,where she would be staying for the night.

We walked through the hallway and walked into her room.

Everything in the room was pink.

"This is my room."

"Yeah I can tell."

"So you can sleep on that bed."

She pointed at the empty bed in the corner.

"Thanks."

"Willow!" A voice said from outside the door.

"Coming."

Willow then opened the door to a blond haired lady.

"Is something wrong Vera?" Willow asked.

"No , I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"KT this is Isis house's new house mother."

"Vera this is KT."

"Hi sweetie."

"Will you be staying here this year?"

"No I'm actually staying in Anubis house."

"Oh well tell Victor that I said hello."

"Will do."

* * *

Eddie handed Fabian the letter after he just found out Nina wouldn't be returning.

"I'll leave you to read, dude."

"Wait Eddie, did she tell you anything else?"

"Nothing."

Eddie then left, touching the locket in his front pocket.

Fabian opened the letter shaking, not wanting to find out what happened to Nina but,opened it anyway.

Fabian,

I wanted to tell this to you in person but, knowing that I would break down and cry, I just couldn't. Over the summer Sarah came to me and told me that The Chosen One being near The Osirian would be dangerous. She told me that because Rufus was her Osirian, and they were near each other he turned evil. Realizing that she wasn't lying, I knew I couldn't go back to Anubis House.I love you Fabian, but you need to move on. I will always love you.

Nina

Fabian broke out in tears.

"I'll never forget you Nina."

Amber walked into Fabian and Eddie's room.

"What's that?"

Amber pointed at the letter in Fabian's hand.

"It's a letter from Nina saying she...she ... won't ...be ...coming back."

"WHAT!"

"Let me see that."

Fabian handed Amber the letter.

It took awhile for her to read it and when she did she leaked a few tears.

"No, she has to come back." Amber cried out.

"Amber, she's not coming back, it's too dangerous."

"How can you accept this Fabian?"

"Because she said it in the letter, Amber."

"Well I'm not going to accept it."

With that Amber exited the room taking the letter with her.

* * *

Nevaeh ( pronounced niveh) walked into Isis House.

She wasn't paying attention and she walked into someone.

" Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." The boy said.

"No it's okay , I wasn't paying attention."

Jared helped Nevaeh up and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Jared by the way."

"I'm Nevaeh."

"Are you staying here?" Jared asked.

"Yeah I am I heard I would be staying in Willow Jenks room."

"Oh,well I could show you to her room."

"That would be great."

They walked down the hall and into a very pink room.

There was 2 girls in there already.

"Hey Willow, Neaveh told me she would be staying in your room."

"Who's Nevaeh?"

"Me." Nevaeh said.

"Oh well KT is already staying here but only for the night."

"Ok, is there any other room I could stay in?"

"You could stay in the attic." Jared pointed out.

"Ok, will you show me to the attic, Jared?"

"Sure!"He very happily replied.

* * *

Eddie walked out of his room walking past Amber.

He walked up the stairs ,down the hall, and into Patricia's room.

"Hey Patricia."

" Hey Slimeball."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight?"

"Actually yes,I would love to go on a date."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the movies to see a scary movie so that when the scary parts come you'll hold onto me."

"Uh didn't you forget that I'm Patricia,not a girly girl."

"I know but I was hoping you still might."

"Well I might."

"Good."

Eddie then leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips so that she would come back for more.

Just as he expected she pulled on his shirt for more.

After about a ten minute make out session they finally pulled apart because the knocking of a door.

"Who is it?" Patricia asked very irritated.

"It's Joy."

"Come in."

"Why didn't you just come in Joy?"

"Because I heard kissing noises."

Patricia and Eddie blushed.

* * *

Amber walked out of Fabian's room , very furious.

She walked up the stairs and into her room.

She looked at the empty bed and realized something.

She could just call Nina and ask.

She quickly dialed Nina's number and it started ringing.

"Hello." A voice asked.

"Nina?"

"Amber, you can't be talking to me."

" Nina, you have to come back."

"I can't Amber."

Nina then hung up.

"Nina, you have to come back."

* * *

Alfie walked into the kitchen to grab some more cupcakes when Trudy walked in and stopped him.

"Alfie,no more cupcakes."

"Oh please Trudy, just one more." Alfie begged.

" No, now get out."

Alfie exited the kitchen looking down and not paying attention and running into Jerome.

"Oh hey sorry buddy." Alfie glumly stated.

"It's ok, dude."

And then there was a very ,very very, loud scream.


	2. The Chosen One

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

A/N: Yes Peddie are still dating.

The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Chosen One

And then there was a very ,very very, loud scream.

"What was that?." Alfie asked,very scared.

"It was probably nothing."

But they quickly walked upstairs and went into Amber's room.

"Amber what's wrong?" Alfie asked, concerned.

"I saw Rufus outside my window."

"You saw what!" Jerome shouted.

"I looked out my window and Rufus was staring at me."

Alfie quickly ran over to the window and looked out.

"There's no one out there Ambs."

"But I saw him!"

"Maybe you just imagined him." Jerome suggested.

"But I didn't."

"I know I saw him."

* * *

Nevaeh and KT walked over to Anubis house,while carrying all of KT's stuff.

They walked into the house,when KT ran into someone.

They both got up.

"Watch where you're going!" Patricia shouted.

"Sorry."

"Whatever just get out of my way."

Nevaeh and KT moved out of Patricia's way.

"Wow someone's grumpy." Nevaeh stated while KT laughed.

They walked into the living room and saw a dark haired lady.

"Hi." KT greeted the lady.

"Hello sweetie are you KT?"

"Yeah and this is Nevaeh."

"I didn't know two people were moving in here."

"No I'm just helping KT move in." Nevaeh explained.

"Oh well I'm Trudy, the housemother."

"Hello Trudy." They greeted again.

"I'll show you to Amber's room."

Trudy then led the girls up to Amber's room.

She then opened the door.

"Amber this is your new roommate,KT."

* * *

Victor poured some of the yellow liquid into some of the blue liquid but didn't put the tear of gold.

He wanted to make sure he was making it right.

"I need to find the Cup of Ankh."

"I guess it's time I make a call."

Victor left the cellar and walked up the stairs to Patricia's room.

He walked into Patricia's room without knocking.

"Patricia Williamson, give me Nina Martin's telephone number."

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no."

And with that Patricia exited the room.

"PATRICIA WILLIAMSON YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

Victor ran after Patricia and finally caught her in the kitchen.

"Alright fine, I'll just ask Rutter and by the way you have detention for two weeks."

Victor walked into Fabian's room.

" ."

"I didn't do anything."

"I know but you loved Nina right?"

"Yes."

"So help me bring her back here."

"No if she's near Eddie one of them will turn evil."

"That's why you'll help me get rid of Eddie."

"No!"

"We aren't going to kill him, we'll just send him to Isis House."

"But that's too close for Nina and Eddie to be near each other."

"You never know until you try."

* * *

Over the summer in Nina's POV :

I walked into the kitchen to see that her Gran was making breakfast.

"Hey Gran."

"Hello, Darling."

"Pancakes?" Gran asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Gran said.

She left then Sarah appeared before me.

"Sarah?."

"Hello, Nina."

"I have important information for you."

"You and Eddie are destined to be together."

"Tell your Eddie that you two can't be near each other and give him your locket."

"Ok and I'll write Fabian a letter." I said almost crying.

With that Sarah left.

I grabbed some pen and paper and began to write.

* * *

Present Day in No Ones's POV:

"Fabian grabbed the phone and started dialing Nina's number."

It began ringing.

"Hello." A voice said.

"Hello , Nina is that you?"

"Yes but Fabian you can't be calling me."

"I know but Nina you can come back to England."

"How?"

"Eddie will be moving to a different house."

"I can't make him do that."

"He wants to."

"Nina, pack your bags because I'm going to America to pick you up."

"Alright."

With that Nina hung up and began packing.

Fabian left his room and went over to Isis house to see that Eddie was already moved in.

"Hey buddy I'm sorry that you had to move you out."

"No, it's alright dude I want to move out."

"So who's going to move into your room?" Eddie asked

"I heard that some kid named Jared is."

"Huh, well good luck to you."

"See ya round buddy." Eddie stated.

Fabian left Isis House and returned to Anubis to his room.

And there was already someone in it.

"Hi I'm Jared."

* * *

Nina began packing and she was done in about 20 minutes.

"Nina, why are you going back all of a sudden?" Gran asked.

"I just decided that I wanted to go back."

"Oh well guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to England with you!"

"Yay!"

"Well come on let's get you packed."

They left the kitchen not knowing that someone was watching them through the window.

* * *

Amber walked silently through the hallway careful not to be noisy.

One door opened and Amber began skipping .

Another door opened and Amber started walking faster.

The hallway just kept going on and on forever.

Another door opened and Amber began jogging.

The hallway just kept going on and on.

Another door opened and Amber began running very very very very very very fast.

More and more doors just kept opening and opening.

Amber was no longer quiet she was panting and she was starting to look back and saw a black figure and started running faster.

The faster and faster she went , the more the doors opened.

She looked at one of the doors and saw the Eye of Horus.

That door opened and she saw a pot of lava.

All the doors opened and finally Amber slowed down.

"Hello darling, it's good to see you again." Rufus said.


	3. Update

Hey people! Sorry I haven't done a chapter in a while but I am working on one right now! So don't worry I didn't quit on ya! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. RFS

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

The Awakening

Chapter 3: RFS

"Hello Darling, it's good to see you again." Rufus said.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Amber screamed while waking up, gasping for air.

"Amber!"Kt shouted from across the room.

"Oh sorry KT, it was just a dream."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

Yet still Amber felt like she was being watched.

* * *

Nina began to walk out the door with Fabian when all of a sudden a man appeared.

"Hello." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Robert Frobisher Smythe."

"How are you here?" They asked at the same time.

"That does not matter, what matters is that you do not go back to Anubis House."

"Why?"

"Sarah told you that if you went back you would fall in love with Eddie."

Fabian's smile disappeared.

"That is untrue." He stated.

"I talked to Anubis himself and he said that the next Chosen One and Osiran would be bad."

"He then told me that the Chosen One would turn evil, and only the Chosen One will."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because you know I'm correct."

"Fabian he's right."

"I have to stay ."

With that Robert disappeared.


	5. April 30th or May 7th!

Hello people! So I've been thinking about this for a while so here it goes! I'm going to stop writing this story but no need to worry because I am going to rewrite this story, with a few changes, entirely! Each 'episode' will be more than 2,000 words. I will air each 'episode' every Tuesday and Thursday! 'Episode' 1 will on either April 30th or May 7th! Thanks for the support everyone! See you April 30th or May 7th!


End file.
